


A Mourning Morning 丧晨

by Selavy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Female Armitage Hux, Female Kylo Ren, Genderswap, Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selavy/pseuds/Selavy
Summary: 双性转注意 乱伦注意
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Mourning Morning 丧晨

**Author's Note:**

> 双性转注意 乱伦注意

她赶到的时候天都还没亮，被敲门声惊扰了美梦的仆人磨蹭了好一会儿才来开门，厚重的雾气混合着火车上令人反胃的男人汗味缠绕在黑色大衣上一起进入这座尚未苏醒的宅子，然后嘭地一声把黑夜关在了门外。

迷迷糊糊的男仆带她走进了那间常年封闭的空旷大厅，点亮蜡烛就安静地离开了。

躺在那里的人看起来就像睡着了一样，她轻轻掀开覆盖的面纱，那下面的嘴唇依旧鲜活红润，皮肤甚至还透着血色，几缕卷曲的黑发塌下来遮挡着那双熟睡的眼睛。她看起来和从前无数个失眠的夜晚里Hux所看到的样子没什么区别。Hux忍不住把手放上她的胸脯，在漫长的时间里感受着那柔软乳房下的沉默才能真正说服自己。

Kylo终于穿上了她最喜欢的黑色，她想到。Brendol讨厌Kylo穿黑色，她的父亲总是用那些华丽的巴黎时装把Kylo包裹起来，坠上沉重的宝石项链，抹上浓妆，搂着她的腰出入各种社交场合炫耀年轻美丽的公爵夫人。她的父亲根本不懂Kylo真正的美。现在她躺在这里，脸上没有一点脂粉，重工的黑色蕾丝下露出洁白无暇的肌肤，这才是真正的Kylo，胸前挂着金色十字架，纯洁如圣母的Kylo。

她小心翼翼地避开棺材边上装饰的百合，手慢慢从裙边探入，抚上Kylo的大腿。光滑的肌肤触感和从前一模一样，这让Hux眼底忽然涌起一阵酸意。她以后再也不能感受到这奶油般的皮肤，再也不能肆意揉捏这柔软的乳房，再也不能看到对方因快感而颤抖的样子了。

Hux想起她们最后一次做爱，伦敦的社交季是她们每年最快乐的时候，Hux公爵会带着Kylo来伦敦住三个月，借着母女关系两人每天都可以见面，然后在午后找家偏僻的旅馆做爱，在宴会上偷偷溜到没人的房间里解开礼服下的束身衣。她记得那天下午，Kylo晚上就要离开伦敦回德文郡的庄园，找了借口跑出来和她一起去郊外野餐。八月的阳光亮得刺眼，她把Kylo抵在山毛榉的树干上，在层层叠叠的嫩绿色花边下把对方舔到高潮，潮红的脸颊像玫瑰一样美丽。她们赤裸着身体躺在草地上咬苹果，然后在忽然涌起的情欲中打翻了酒瓶把整块野餐垫都染红。Kylo把果酱涂满Hux的阴唇，吮吸着新鲜果酱和体液混合的美味，然后凑上去和她接吻，富有技巧的舌头在Hux口中搅动，四片嘴唇间充溢着草莓的香味和性爱的味道。来时Kylo故意叫了马车，在回程途中拿出之前准备的玩具塞到两人体内，任凭泥路的颠簸把两人推上高潮。

那天的阳光如此清晰明亮，却无法驱走这个空旷大厅的黑暗。

上次这间大厅里有人已经是十年前的事了，那时Hux才十一岁，披着黑纱在这里懵懵懂懂地送走了她的亲生母亲。那时的她还没有死亡的概念，被女管家教导着逼了几滴泪下来。过于久远的记忆早已变得模糊不清只剩残影，稚嫩的脑袋大概把想象和现实都混到了一起。那时候，她的母亲也是像Kylo一样穿着黑裙蒙着面纱，如此安静地躺在白色百合中间吗？

母亲死后三个月Kylo就出现在了家里，成为公爵府上新的女主人。Hux那时恨透了她，把失去母亲的错都怪到Kylo身上，经常使些幼稚的把戏想要为难对方，但Kylo从来没有理会过她，Hux小小的身体被冷落在偌大庄园的角落里。

后来她坚持要求去了寄宿学校，毕业后留在了伦敦的姨母家里，公爵都没有多说什么，大概也并不在意。在伦敦的两年日子仿佛让她和那个家撇清了关系。

十七岁的时候Hux回了一次德文郡，远远就看见了刚从泳池里出来的Kylo，她调转脚步直接走向花园。Kylo看见她愣了两秒，连忙抓起袍子穿上。她湿漉漉的黑色长发刚从泳帽里挣脱出来，不停往下滴着水，浸透了的红色丝袍紧紧贴着曼妙的身体线条。那一刻Hux心里产生了十多年来从未有过的念头，曾经的恨意忽然在那一个下午全都消散。

之后她便经常找借口回家，私下里和Kylo在庄园里每个隐秘的角落里做爱。后来Hux才知道Kylo只比自己大六岁，嫁进来的时候也才十七岁而已。有时候她坏意地咬着Kylo成熟的乳房直到尖端红肿，问她什么时候才会分泌乳汁，给自己生一个妹妹。我没有生育能力，Kylo在她的折磨里喘着说，Hux如此满意这个答案，手下加快了速度很快就把她送上了天堂。

十八岁时Hux第一次参加了伦敦的社交季，穿着Kylo亲自为她挑选的裙子，亲手为她化的淡妆，金红色的头发在舞会上格外亮眼，纷至沓来的邀请让Hux觉得自己脚都要断了。那天晚上她们经历了从未有过的性爱体验，从象征纯洁的白裙上撕下的蕾丝一圈圈缠绕着Hux美丽的脖颈，让她的脸庞红得像要滴下血来。

看着面前的棺材，Hux的脑子里忽然冒出一个荒谬的念头，她真的是心脏病发而死吗？

有时候她的心里忽然涌起对Kylo的憎恨，对Kylo身份的厌恶。她经常看见Brendol在Kylo身上留下的痕迹，就和小时候母亲身上的一样。长大后听了那些无聊八卦人们的闲言碎语她才知道母亲当初是自杀的，在大剂量吗啡的效力之下永远地沉入了睡眠。她看着面前的安安静静睡着的Kylo，忽然就冒出了这个念头。

有一次在浴缸里，她摸着那些青紫的伤痕问Kylo，你恨我父亲吗？对方沉默地摇摇头。她听说Kylo在她读寄宿学校时流过两次产，不明不白的，别人说她身体不好不适合生育，Hux听了以后苦笑两声。她轻轻地用热水冲洗着Kylo身上的伤痕，尝试用亲吻掩盖那些暴虐。

但她还是很欣慰Kylo没有生下那些孩子，这样Brendol就少了一条能牵制她的锁链。而世上也会少一个人分享和自己相同的命运。

窗外鸟儿的晨啼打断了Hux的回忆，她抬起头看见天边已经开始有了一丝亮意。Hux吹灭房间里的蜡烛，重新为Kylo戴上面纱，准备离开。她得先去找到刚刚开门的男仆，她不希望有人知道自己来过。Hux不愿意再次站在这里，披着黑纱，为了旁人的目光假惺惺地流泪把妆都打花。

临走之前，Hux弯下腰，从大腿上捋下一条长长的白色丝袜，最后看了一眼面前的尸体，把热气腾腾的丝袜塞进Kylo的腿间。

**Author's Note:**

> 最后一幕不属于我，出自穆齐尔《没有个性的人》，这个场景是我整篇文的灵感来源（原文脱的是袜带但我觉得不够色情？）


End file.
